Two Grains of Sand
by FlamingDragonWings
Summary: Kankuro has had a long tiring day and so his brothers comes to see how he is doing, being his right hand man and all. Does Gaara come for more than that purpose? WARNING HARD YAOI INCEST! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**OMG WERE HAVE I BEEN! that is probably what you were thinking well lately i have been having writers block on almost all of my stories, even the ones that I started and haven't put up yet...oh god im sorry guys, anyways i hope this will make up for how long i have been gona, and there is something i have to say about this story...its the first time ive written a incest story so i hope you all like it...I REGRET NOTHING MWHAHAHHAAH enjoy!**

I stand out on the building's balcony letting the waves of wind and slight sand it my side as I look down into the quiet city, i glance out toward the setting sun, seeing the sky darken as I lean on the wall just by outside the door i had came through. I had had a busy day and being the Kazekage's right hand man was a lot of work, but I took pride in the position. I also didn't mind my younger brother's higher position, i was proud of him for changing so much, he had taken his bloody, criminal past and exchanged it with a mature and responsible position.

He sure did change a lot, he went from killing innocent victims because he thought no one loved or cared for him, to a very grown up teenager, who is taking charge of this village with the most care. That was one of the things that did make me jealous, was how much he turn from such an asshole to such a leader, and a good one. I never really changed, i stayed the cocky old Kankuro...There was nothing really to be proud of from that, yeah i got to be my brothers right hand man, but if he hadn't gotten the position as Kazekage, i probably would have never really excelled like I had dreamed of since i was a real small boy.

Puppets have always been my passion, I soon hope to become as talented and as deadly as Sasori, so that i could protect my brother more swiftly and easily during times of attack, when he was kidnapped by the akatsuki member Deidara, i could do nothing but watch, which upset me.

"Kankuro?" I hear a voice and i turn to see my blazing red haired brother Gaara.

"Yes Gaara?" I asked as he started walking out to the fenced edge of the balcony walking past me as i continued leaning against the wall looking at my younger brother.

"How have you been? You seemed a little odd lately." Gaara said as he turned and leaned against the fence.

"Hmm? No, i've just been over thinking things." I say and gaara nods understandingly before standing more firmly in his place.

"Do you want to share?" He asked and I look to him and shrug.

"Nah, you wouldn't find it as a problem, you wouldn't understand maybe..." I say and shrug toward him with a side smile.

"Kankuro, I'm your brother, I will do anything to make you happy, if you wanna talk, im here to talk." Gaara said as he started walking over to me. He soon made his way to lean against the wall next to me.

"What's bothering you?" He asked and looked to me slightly.

"It's nothing important, you don't have to worry about it, i'm just overthinking stuff, that's it." I say reassuringly and he looks to me.

"Okay, but if you do have any problems I'm willing to listen." He said as he gave a small side smile.

"Thanks, by the way." He says and I look to him a little confused.

"Thank you for being my right hand man, i wouldn't have succeeded as well as I have without you, thank you for that." He said as he turned to hug me, i was surprised at the sudden movement.

"You're welcome." I said as I hugged him back, the action was so unlike him, i was wondering if he was okay...

"Are you okay Gaara?" I ask him and he nods into my chest.

"Yes, I am fine." He said as from his height his cherry red hair would graze my chin and cheeks.

"Kankuro..." I hear his voice soft and hesitant.

"Hes Gaara?" I ask him concerningly.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked and I am shocked, why that? Why now? what was going on?

"Wait, what?" I asked confused and he brings himself a little further away from my chest to look up to me.

"I want to kiss you, can I?" He repeated the question and I look at him unsure.

"Why?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Because I want to." He asks and i look down at him and I move my glance from him.

"Fine, I guess..." I say and Gaara brings his face toward mine, my height overpowers him so he slightly raises himself onto his tip toes and leaves a small peck on the lips.

"Can I kiss you more?" He asked already being slightly unsure about the first kiss I nod let him do as he pleases.

He lands his lips to mine once again, only more pressure was applied still leaving his touch gentle. He let his lips exchange with mine as the kissing began to get a little too far. I soon feel it was a right thing to push away.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I start to walk away into the room connected to the balcony, being my room.

"We are brothers, that shouldn't be happening." I say as Gaara looks to me, seeming to not really care.

"So? We are two human beings...I don't understand." Gaara said as he approached me again, this time forcefully bring my lips to his as he let his tongue shot into mine with no hesitation. I feel myself being pushed into a wall as Gaara pins me there exploring my chest and stomach with his hands as our lips stay connected.

"Gaara-" I attempt to say as he continues to kiss me.

"Shh..." Gaara whispered between his hungry kissing.

"We are brothers-" I say as he brings his face away to get a better look at my own, which was expelled from makeup due to it being nearly night.

"Brothers or not I want this..." Gaara said before bringing his lips to mine again continuing his exchange of lips and tongue.

The actions he was acting upon were surprising me greatly, why hadn't he ever done this before? Why so out of the blue?

Gaara brought his hands to grab my wrists pinning them above my hand, as he got his hands to hold both my wrists he brought his other hand down to travel up my shirt to explore my stomach and chest.

"G-Gaara, yo-u need to s-stop." I mumble between kisses and gaara stops and just looks at me.

"why? I still don't understand." Gaara stated plainly as his lips were red from kissing me, i presumed mine were just about the same.

"how do you not understand me, WE ARE BROTHERS!" I say as I struggle to get out of his grip.

"and?" he says still obviously not understanding.

"It's wrong!" I said and gaara blinked at me before taking his hand that was grazing my stomach and chest and brought it down to the brim of my pants and trousers.

"If it is wrong, then why does it feel so right?" Gaara whispered in my ear as he licked the lobe sending shivers down my spine. Gaara slid his hand down the front of my pants grazing my groin as the material on my boxers shielded skin on skin contact but still gave me a rush of pleasure that i shouldn't have felt for those touches.

"G-gaara" I groan as I try to look him in the eye with seriousness.

"Stop this...these actions are only supposed to be used on someone you really really love." I say as i gasp for air as the his hands begin to massage the sensitive organ.

"But I do love you Kankuro." Gaara said as he applied more pressure to my groin and I groan.

"Who isn't f-family." I sigh as his strength over mine surprised me as his grip tightened on my wrists.

"oh well." Gaara smiled as he brought his lips to mine as he continued teasing the starting erection.

Gaara's tongue explored my mouth as he brought his hand back up to the tip of my boxers as he slowly lifted the fabric.

"N-n-no G-gaara...s-stop." I shudder as he lets his hand reach down the trousers and graps ahold of my sensitive erection.

I gasp as my body shakes and i feel my brother's other hand let go of my other hands, but at this point my weakness ran from my arms all the way to my fingertips, so no matter how hard I tried to push it did nothing.

Gaara brought his open hand to my neck using it as leverage to roughen the kiss with more pressure as Gaara's kissing got more and more hungrier.

"You're big brother." Gaara whispered after finishing the session of kissing. As he said this my face got red, those words were never supposed to be said, ever!

"Gaara, s-stop I'm not joking around." I say but Gaara only looks at me with an aroused expression.

"neither am I." he said as he began to lower himself to the ground now on his knees. I look at him almost terrified. He took out my erection from my pants and trousers and looked at it.

"I've always wondered about this." He smiled before bringing his lips to the arousal and letting his mouth engulf it. My head flies up and a long groan is expelled from my throat as I clench my fists against the wall. My knees begin to shake harder and harder every time he would travel up and down my shaft.

"G-Gaara...AH" I moan as he takes it all in, holds it before bringing his mouth back to lick the tip.

"Why a-are you doing t-this." I shudder as I try to hold in anymore moaning or groaning. I didn't receive an answer but he just continued. He soon stopped leaving me in mid-arousal. He stands up and grabs the collar of my shirt and drags me to the bed before pushing me on it as he climbs on top of me. He lifts up my shirt and starts kissing and sucking on patches of my skin. I hold any moans until he lifts off my entire shirt and then attacks my neck. I let out a small whining groan and he just continues. He soon lifts his face to mine and kisses me again. My eyes soon began to get droopy and my breathing got heavier. He sat in my lap on top of my still full erection and grinned seeing it caused some discomfort. He then began to grind on the sensitive area making my head fly back. As he continued grinding over my hips he began to pull his shirt over his head. He then began to unbutton his pants and I nearly fly up from the bed but he gives another grinding movement and I am throne back to the mattress. He lets his hand travel down his own pants as he looks at me. I see him being to pump his affected arousal, his face soon got a red and then leaned down to kiss me, his tongue traveled into my mouth again as our lips were already bruising from the roughness of each kiss but he didn't seem to care. After a few moments he grabbed my hand and laid it over his erection and his lips detached from mine as he gave out a small moan, his face flushed. I honestly couldn't believe i as touching my own brothers arousal, and that we were even in this situation, I would have thought at his age of 16 that he would have already known this was wrong in so many ways, but he must have been doing this for a purpose.

"Gaara." I say and he opens his eyes.

"Seriously, why are you doing this." I ask him with more calmness in my voice and he looks to me.

"Because... I love you..." he whispers as he kisses me again before lifting himself up again, he soon starts taking off what was left of his clothing and my eyes widen as I look at my nude brother sitting on top of me, he takes my erection and places it at his entrance before lowering himself down, I gasp as he groans and holds himself above me. He starts to move his hips up and down over my erection and i feel nothing but pleasure course through my body. I look to the body hovering above me and see his expression, a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Kank-uro." He moans as he sits up and leans his hands on my chest as he continues to ride up and down on my full erection. I look to his face as mine is burning up and he him looking down at me.

"K-kankuro." he moans again. I couldn't take it any longer, I sit up and grab him around the waist and he holds me around my neck as he continues to go up and down. I lift him off and set him on the bed, I turn him around and he sits there on his hands and knees, I come up behind him and lean over him, I slowly insert myself and he moans loudly before pushing into my thrusts. I couldn't believe my actions but he wanted it and I wasn't going to be the one to ruin his fun. I brought my hand around his hips and grabbed his erection and began pumping him in match with my thrusts.

"K-Kankuro!" He ejeaculated, and as he I feel him do so, i couldn't hold it in any longer and I release inside of him as he falls to the bed and I follow after.

"I love you Kankuro." He said as he curled up next to me.  
"...I love you too Gaara." I smile as he both fall into a deep sleep until morning.


End file.
